They Never Stop
by dool-sville-passions
Summary: Serena and Nate, it doesn't matter that they haven't talked or seen each other in a while. Their best friends, they love each other, and they want each other.


"I'm so stupid! Nate, aren't I stupid?" Serena says into the phone. "Serena? What time is it?" "I don't know Nate, I want you," He blinks. Suddenly he's wide awake. "To come get me." She finishes her sentence. It doesn't matter though, he's already awake. "Where are you?" He sighs. Serena giggles, "I'm at that bar on 67th avenue" "You went to a bar Serena?" "Yeah, I'm sorry. Please Nate." Than he gives in. Like always. "I'm coming."

Nate and Serena haven't talked for a long time. Sure they talked a lot the night of graduation and he cared for that night. Then he went off on a back packing tour and she went off with Carter to find her dad. They haven't spoken, let alone seen each other in a long time. They were in college now, and Serena had decided to go to NYU. She didn't want to leave her best friend, Blair. It's not like they needed to go to the same school, they would be best friends and as close as ever till the bitter end. They would never break apart, not even a bit.

He approaches the bar, and sees Serena sitting really close with some guy. "Serena!" he yells. She looks over at him and smiles; she mouths "come here." Nate being patient with her goes over to her, "Serena come on, let's go. It's 1:30 am, I'm getting you home." She wants to stay but she wants to go home, so she gets up. They leave the bar.

They are outside walking. "I'm going to get us a cab." He says. "No! I want to walk, please can we?" She smiles that gorgeous smile of hers. He looks at her and chuckles, "You're crazy." They keep walking.

"I'm sorry I made you come and get me. It's that look at how late it is. Blair is probably with Chuck, and I can't call just anyone. I wanted to call someone who knew me, all of me." She looked over at him. "Serena how many times have I done this for you? It's me. You don't need to explain calling someone who you've called for this exact reason over a million times." He says with a grin.

She's happy that she called him, she needed to meet up with him again. "Take me to your place." She says, slyly. "What?" "Take me to your place, I don't want to go home. I didn't mean to drink this much, I just, I just did. I don't want to come home and be so ridiculously drunk. My mom will understand if it's you." Than he gets it, she wanted to come to his home for staying there for the night.

They finally get to his house, and she smiles. "Nate, I love it. I want this house! You decorated it great." She says tipsy while she lays down on the couch. "You want to know the best part? I have a guest room." He says with a smirk. "Does this mean I have to move?" Serena pokes her head and asks. "I'll carry you." He says picking her up.

He lays her down on the neat bed, covered with white sheets and over 10 white pillows. "How did you manage to keep your house so clean?" She asks laughing. "Well, I've had time." He says smiling. They start laughing for a couple seconds. He looks at her, and says "Okay Serena, I'll see you in the morning." He turns to walk away and she grabs his hand, "Stay."

He turns around, he doesn't believe that she said it for a second. Than she moves over to make room for him, and pulls on his hand to lead him to come into bed. "Serena" Nate says. "Just come into bed with me Nate." She says. He sighs and get in under the covers, and she starts to lace her fingers into his. "I'm so drunk." She says giggling.

"Hell yeah." He says looking at their hands that are not entwined. "Do you want to kiss me?" Serena asks, looking at him smiling. "Serena, you're seriously drunk." He says looking at her. "I want to kiss you. I haven't talked to you in such a long time, and here you are. You got me because you care about me." She said as she started to come closer to him. "I find that so hot." She said trying to kiss him.

"No Serena, of course I care about you. You're my best friend, and no matter how long we don't talk or see each other, we are still best friends. I'll get you every time." He said seriously. "Than why won't you kiss me?" Serena said not knowing why they weren't making out right now. "Your drunk, you don't even know what you saying."

"Are you over me Nate?" She said looking at his lips. "We went out with other people, we have serious relationships." Nate said. "So? Are you really over me? If we talked, and we spent time with each other all the time, would you not want me again?" She asked, stroking her hair back over her shoulders. "I don't know Serena, I can't tell you that."

"I'm just, you make me feel loved. The fact that you're there for me no matter what, and you take care of me is something I'm so grateful for." Serena said once again squeezing her hands that was still tangled with Nate's fingers. "I'm always going to be there for you. You know that right." He said looking for their hands to her eyes. "Yeah, I do." She put her head on Nate's chest.

She looked up and she could kiss his neck, she wanted to, so she did. "Serena," He said but he didn't push her away. He removed his hand for hers, and started to hold her by her waist. She kissed his neck, and moved her lips to his ears and whispered, "I want you."

Nate felt so turned on. He was holding her hair, and she pulled her away from his neck. He looked at her lips, and than he kissed her. It was so beautiful, he tasted her and she was running her hands through his hair. They were kissing, that they forgot they needed oxygen. They were staring at each other, and they were breathing heavy.

"What are we doing?" Nate asked. "Kissing." Serena said smiling.

Than she kissed him again, and she felt his hands in her hair. This felt so good. Nate remembered how much he wanted her, and loved her in so many ways. She was kissing his neck and he had his eyes closed and his head tilted upwards.. It's didn't matter that they hadn't talked or even really hung out with each other, because they were here now, and she said she wanted him.

Just like she would always want him, and he would always want her. "Your lips are soft." Serena said giggling. "Do you remember all the times we kissed before?" "Of course I do" He said breathlessly. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to kiss her. She rolled on top of him, and she looked down at him, "your so hot." Than she couldn't control herself anymore, they just started making out. When he kissed her neck she moaned, and she pulled her body closer to Nate.

They couldn't stop kissing, they just kept going. His shirt was on the floor, and her dress was half off, revealing her bare shoulders. They we're hot, and they we're thirsty and hungry, but they couldn't stop. Until she rolled off Nate, and found his hand. They fell asleep holding hands, and her head on his chest.


End file.
